Saying Goodbye
by A Poisoned Aishiteru
Summary: Over the years, Roy had stayed true to his word, that whenever Edward boarded the train, he would never say goodbye. One-shot.


Hey, ya'll.

So this is an idea I got today, and I couldn't get it out of my head. The finished product didn't really come out the way I originally intended it to be, but I still like it none the less.

I hope you do to.

**A/N: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters involved. I also don't own the gist for this story, which was the 'Never say goodbye because goodbye is going away and going away is forgetting'. That belongs to the creator of Peter Pan. xP **

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

Watching him leave was always the hardest part of the ritual at the train station.

The first time was the worst, of course.

Watching him go up the steps alone, as said person looked over his red clad shoulder with frantic eyes, searching for the dark, coal-colored eyes, before he relaxed his face. He returned a longing smile, which would eventually turn into a concealed smirk as he got used to riding alone, as he turned his head back and kept going up the steps. Roy would wait until Edward sprinted his way inside, grabbing the closest possible window seat to where the man was waiting him off. Roy would then watch every movement the blonde made, as he put his suitcase or pack up top, or waited to get his ticket checked by one of the clerks.

He was eighteen the first time Roy watched him board it without his brother.

He would watch every flick of his arms, as he lowered himself into the seat and adjusted, before finally turning to face the military man clad in blue with a satisfied smile. He would mouth something to him every time, though it would change on every train ride. At first, it was little messages such as 'See you' or 'I'll miss you'. As they got closer, things went to 'I love you', and longer phrases of passion that made Roy want to stop the train, grab his lover and take him now.

But they never said goodbye. It was always a silent pact that they would see each other in a matter of days, and saying goodbye wasn't something Edward liked to say. Roy had learned this over the two years he had been living with the man, after he had finally gotten Alphonse back to his correct body. He was eighteen when he had finally accomplished the deed. Edward was now the age of twenty, taller by about four inches, but still as keen and over-zealous as ever. But, he was also fragile and innocent, and caring and careful. Roy was the only one able to say those words to describe the younger man, because he was one of the only people to ever experience that from Edward.

He saw the man in his most fragile and innocent stage, when they made love for the first time. It was great, if Roy could say so about them, but it made him appreciate the man even more than before. He was scarred and torn from years of work and atonement, but he still held innocence untouched by anyone. It wasn't necessarily childish, but exactly pure either. He couldn't explain it himself, really, he just saw it. Even if Edward and the rest of the world couldn't see it, Mustang still stood by it.

Edward was also very caring and careful, whether it was in the bedroom or in their daily life. Mustang couldn't believe the culinary skills the man had acquired over the years, and he knew shock had radiated over his face the first time Ed cooked him a fully-prepared meal from scratch. Needless to say, all the blonde had done was look at him with a smirk for a moment, before he smiled and said with a smug voice, "Last time I checked, eating burnt food isn't necessarily good for your health old man. I wanted to make something edible, and I did."

Mustang shook his head at the thought, chuckling lightly under his breath, before looking back towards the train window. The man of twenty sat there, confident and sure. He had grown from the first time he had ridden the train by himself, since that was a little over two years ago. Now, he was smug, sitting there alone in the cabin, his suitcase at his feet. He didn't wear the long red coat anymore, since he had given it to Al after his second trip to Risembool. Edward lived in Central, and since he only visited the Rockbell's and his brother every few months, he decided to give the coat up sooner than later. He was older anyway, and his younger brother could wear it to his heart's desire.

Finally, after a lifetime had passed, Edward turned his face to look at Roy's. Roy looked about the same from the change in two years, though Ed always teased him about wrinkles and lines on his face, especially since those were like a packaged deal to gray hair. Fortunately for Roy's benefit, he hadn't anymore of these than stress and work could give him. No old-age symptoms yet.

They shared a glance, smile etched on each other's face, before both looked forward at the sudden shrill whistle, and the last warning for boarding. As he heard this, Roy saw Edward put his automail hand against the closed pane, leaning his cheek against the glass. "I love you." He mouthed, to which Roy mouthed back the same thing.

It pleased Edward who smiled and laughed a second, before the train suddenly jerked to life, beginning him on his trip back home. Roy waved until the train left the station.

He would be with him every time he loaded the train, and every time he got home. He would wave to him and whisper silly phrases of love and desire through the closed glass, and he would always know he would get the same back from Edward. He would hug and kiss him goodbye, and long for the next time he could do so.

But he would never say goodbye.

He would never forget, he would never go away, and he would never say goodbye.

* * *

Reviews feed the hungry!

Critiques and everything else are also appreciated.

No flames. Haa ah. :3


End file.
